1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a greatly improved net assembly (and a corresponding fishing or shrimping method) which is particularly designed to facilitate fishing and shrimping in shallow coastal grass flats which have heretofore been virtually impossible to exploit in commercial operations. More particularly, in preferred forms of the net assembly hereof, use is made of a lowermost, seabed-engaging vibratory roller, together with a plurality of upright, laterally spaced apart comb-like spring steel rods located across the net mouth; it has been found that the roller structure serves to repeatedly strike the bottom or seabed in advance of the net, causing bottom-congregating aquatic life to move upwardly, whereas the comb-like rods tend to separate small aquatic life such as shrimps and scallops from the sea grass in order to enhance catch yields.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commercial shrimpers and fisherman have long known that a considerable bounty of aquatic life can be found in shallow coastal grass flats. However, typical shrimping trawlers are relatively large vessels of considerable draft, and therefore cannot venture into such shallows because of the very real possibility of running aground. In addition, typical net equipment used by commercial shrimpers and fishermen can do considerable damage to a seabed, to the point of virtually destroying the local ecology thereof. As a consequence, commercial shrimping and fishing operations have been largely limited to relatively deep waters, and moreover operations cannot be repeatedly conducted in the same area over short time periods because of the damage done to the seabed by nets and other apparatus employed.
Thus, while commercial fishermen are well aware of the commercial potential of operating in and around shallow grass flats, the equipment for such operations has simply not been available.
A recent significant advance in boat design is disclosed in application for U.S. Letters Patent entitled "shallow Draft Boat", Ser. No. 629,087, Filed July 9, 1984, now abandoned. This application describes a very shallow draft boat hull construction making use of a center motor well and other hull refinements. It has been found that boats made in accordance with the subject application (which is expressly incorporated be reference herein) can operate very effectively in extremely shallow waters of as little as one to two feet in depth. Moreover, the relatively light weight and maneuverability of this boat design can be used to good effect in fishing and shrimping operations. However, in order to fully utilize this new type of boat design, there is a need for an improved net assembly which is particularly adapted for commercial shrimping and fishing operations in coastal grass flats.